Cyber Terrorist
by Daniel Lazerus
Summary: Dedicated to JL. Miyagi is traveling to promote his newest academic publication and Shinobu is stuck in Tokyo with university summer classes and and internship at a law library. So what happens when the Terrorist couple is separated by distance and wants to connect? A little fun Cyber-play between lovers ensues. Rated M for content.


**I would like to dedicate this to JL, who gives me ideas for my fics in the most delightful and sometimes frustrating of ways.**

* * *

**Cyber Terrorist**

**One Shot**

* * *

Miyagi unlocked the door and stepped into the quiet hotel room.

After slipping out of his shoes, he stepped over to his futon and tossed his briefcase onto the cream-colored coverlet. He looked over at Kamijou's futon, frowning as he loosened his tie.

He was still slightly pissed that his junior had booked them a non-smoking room. Slipping his tie off, he moved over to the closet. He hung it over the head of a hanger before shrugging out of his sports coat and adding it as well.

The room was cool considering Kamijou had insisted on turning off the air when they'd left that morning for their sessions. The guy had so many quirks Miyagi wondered how his junior's "roommate," Kusama, put up with him. He ambled over to the suite's air-conditioning unit and felt the fan blowing.

_The maids must have turned it on when they came in to make up the beds. _He silently blessed them, given the soaring summer temperatures outside.

Returning to his bed, Miyagi lay down. He nudged his briefcase off to the side with one of his legs and stretched out. He had a mild headache stalking the edges of his temples: no doubt the result of his nerves about presenting that afternoon. His research had been well received however, and the discussion following it had been lively.

_I wonder how Kamijou's panel went._

Usually when they traveled to conferences like this together, after going their separate ways during the day to cover more sessions, they would meet for dinner to compare notes and then spend the evening in their room, each reading or preparing for the next day's events. Sometimes Kamijou was even able to goad him into joining him in the hotel's gym.

Tonight however, the younger professor was meeting for drinks with some of his undergraduate classmates also at the conference.

_Maybe Kamijou will come back sloshed._

He had only seen the guy drunk once or twice at events like this in the years that he'd known him, but it was usually pretty funny: Kamijou got very chipper and _very_ talkative just before he passed out. The only bad thing about it was it made him snore even louder than he normally did.

_I bet "T" University springs for private rooms for its professors. _As he exhaled a long breath through his nose at this thought, Miyagi rubbed his forehead.

He could have gone out with the other Basho scholars from his last panel tonight himself, if he'd wanted to. But he hadn't felt particularly social. If he was honest, he was feeling lonely and missed Shinobu far more than he'd like to admit.

Without thinking his hand drifted down and slipped into the pocket of his slacks. Miyagi pulled out his phone and studied it.

A smile crooked his mouth.

Shinobu was always on him these days to invest in a smart phone. His brat was a texting fiend and hated the short, cryptic responses he sent because texting from his flip was a pain in the ass.

Opening his phone, Miyagi clicked his contacts to Shinobu's number. His thumb hovered over "send."

_Shinobu should be home from the law library by now._

Sudden heat filled his cheeks: it wasn't as if he hadn't been talking with Shinobu already.

They had exchanged half a dozen of their inequitable texts over the course of the day, as they had every day while he was away. Shinobu had called him that morning too, before leaving for one of the classes he was taking that summer session.

It still troubled Miyagi sometimes that someone non-fictional, someone living, so very much alive, had come to take such precedence in his life. And what was more, of late, the texts and phone calls were proving not to provide enough connection.

Rolling over onto his side, cradling his head in the crook of his arm, Miyagi closed his phone and set it aside. His dark blue eyes now fixed on his briefcase.

Were it someone else in his place, he would have found it amusing that something so benign could taunt one so cruelly.

Finally he sat up, flipped the case's latches, and withdrew his laptop. Shifting over to the edge of the bed he draped his long legs over the side and set his computer on his knees. He powered it on, logged into the hotel wi-fi, and then into his personal e-mail account.

A thrill, slightly voyeuristic, filled him when the window opened and the green light in his contacts indicated Shinobu was online. His fingers moved before he could stop them and he cursored over and clicked on the chat tab.

**BashoFanatic37:** _Oi, Shinobu._

**CabbageWarrior2o:** _What Old Man? Why don't you ever go visible? _

Miyagi smiled at this second, oft repeated complaint as he typed his reply.

**BashoFanatic37:** _Stealth is my ally._

**CabbageWarrior2o:** _You wish. Apparently you're deaf to how you crash around the apartment in the morning._

Chuckling at Shinobu's retort Miyagi countered.

**BashoFanatic37:** _What are you doing online, Brat? Watching straight porn again?_

A few months back he had come home early from a faculty meeting and caught Shinobu looking at some pretty interesting het stuff on his laptop. Despite the fact it had obviously aroused him, Shinobu had vehemently declared he was viewing it merely out of curiosity.

In truth, he didn't really care. Shinobu was young and he knew first hand young men were exploratory creatures. Plus it wasn't as if he never visually wandered himself. Most importantly, however, was the fact that he harbored no doubts these days, after three years together, that Shinobu loved him and was faithful to a fault.

Still, it was fun to tease and he could imagine the blush creeping into the younger man's cheeks right now.

**CabbageWarrior2o: **_You're an ass, Old Man. I told you it was just that one time!_

**CabbageWarrior2o: **_I was e-mailing Li-san some documents for our team research project. Like I have time for anything else besides my two classes and the internship._

**BashoFanatic37:** _Do you have time for me?_ ;)

**CabbageWarrior2o:**_ Don't use those faces; they're not becoming for a guy your age._

Miyagi frowned at this last part. However, he suspected Shinobu's sharpness was a result of his long absence. He stood up from his bed and moved over with his computer to the small desk on his side of the room. He set his computer on the desktop, pulled out the chair, and sat down.

**BashoFanatic37:** _Says who?_

**CabbageWarrior2o: **_Says anyone who is not a teenaged girl._

**BashoFanatic37:** _Really?_ :(

**CabbageWarrior2o: **X-(

A barking laugh escaped Miyagi. Yes, Shinobu was missing him.

**CabbageWarrior2o: **_Look, this is stupid. You're the only person I use full words or correct grammar with when I chat and it's annoying. Since you're online can we video chat instead?_

Shinobu became accustomed to doing this with his family while he was in Australia and now Miyagi was traveling so much they'd recently started using this technology to see each other intermittently too.

Miyagi's lips curled into a new smile. This was what he'd wanted from the start, but he'd much rather have had Shinobu suggest it than give his younger partner any notion of how much he was feeling their separation.

Leaning back in the chair, Miyagi told himself he was not purposely trying to look casual. And when the invitation for vid-chat popped up, he forced himself to wait a full minute before clicking "connect."

He was rewarded for this procrastination with a wonderful scowl when the window opened and Shinobu's face materialized.

Miyagi cocked one of his eyebrows. "New haircut, Shinobu?"

When he'd left three weeks ago, Shinobu had just been beginning to look a little shaggy. Now his dark blond locks were clearly crisper, his bangs slightly askew from their usual style.

_Still, it looks far better than some of the antics he's pulled with his hair._ A memory of a very spiky Shinobu flashed through Miyagi's mind.

"Yeah, got it today." Shinobu snorted in disgust and his frown deepened. "The guy at the shop wanted to put some new product in it after he cut it and I let him."

"So? It looks okay."

"I had an allergic reaction to it. Can't you tell?" Shinobu did a quick swipe though his bangs lifting them up from his forehead before quickly patting them down self-consciously.

Miyagi tipped his head to the side. The relatively low resolution of the webcam actually gave Shinobu a soft, suffused appearance.

"No."

"Honestly, Shu-chin, I don't see anything marring your lovely face but that scowl."

He watched as Shinobu's forehead furrowed and his boy studied him intently, looking for some sign he was being toyed with. Seeing that Miyagi was earnest, Shinobu's face suddenly relaxed and, while still serious, his frown was now minimal.

"How's your roommate?"

At this question, Miyagi offered a light frown of his own.

"Annoying as hell. This is the last time I meet him at a conference and leave the arrangements up to him. He booked us a non-smoking room."

The corner of Shinobu's mouth twitched upwards. "I always knew Kamijou-sensei was clever."

Seeing Shinobu's mood lighten Miyagi asked teasingly, "And how about you? How's your roommate?"

"Eh? Oh, he's annoying as hell too. But honestly it's been so long since he's been at home I'd almost forgotten I had one."

"I know. I hadn't anticipated Onodera-san extending my tour."

Miyagi was truly sorry to have been gone so long. He'd planned to get back to Tokyo and have a few days home before he'd left again for the academic conference he was now attending.

Earlier that year he published a volume offering a collection and critique of a number of 14th century poems he'd found while doing research at a Buddhist monastery a few years prior.

The book had received some critical acclaim and the publishing house had arranged a tour of readings and seminars for him over the summer break. All his events had been so well attended by the public, as well other scholars; his editor had made some extra bookings.

"Just three more days and I'll be back." Even with the low resolution, Miyagi watched Shinobu's steel-gray eyes soften at this.

"Then I promise to refresh your memory."

Shinobu saw his elder had caught his longing and looked away. His cheeks flushed lightly. "You shouldn't sound regretful about something when it's important for your career."

"And I'm glad the tour went so well. I told you that expanding beyond just Basho might be good for you."

"Ummm…" Miyagi inclined his head in acknowledgement. "But then you tell me lots of things, Shu."

"Yeah, and look what happens when you actually listen, Old Man," Shinobu grumbled.

Though secretly he relished Shinobu's ambition for him and the not so gentle nudges this resulted in, Miyagi snorted at this.

_Give a kid two years of college and he thinks he knows everything._

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Brat."

Ducking his head at the gentle rebuke, the color in Shinobu's cheeks darkened. He stretched uncomfortably.

Miyagi had been so busy watching Shinobu's expressive face he hadn't been paying any attention to the background in the video until he moved.

_Wait… Is he?_

"Are you in our bedroom, Shu?"

In the past when they'd video chatted, Shinobu had always been sitting at the kitchen table or on the couch.

Shinobu cocked his head to the side and one brow went up. "Yeah. Why? It's cooler in here than in the front room."

As if he didn't feel lonely enough already and, if he was willing to admit it, hellaciously horny as well, seeing Shinobu in their bedroom, the sight of the headboard serving as backdrop, Miyagi's mind was filled with a montage of powerful images.

He tried to keep his face impassive. "Hot there too, huh?"

Shinobu however, picked up on his energy and decided that the opportunity presented was just too great to pass up.

"Yeah, even with the air on it's scorching in here."

Miyagi caught the invitation in Shinobu's tone and decided to press a bit and see what yielded.

"Well, no wonder you're hot, Shinobu, you're still wearing your dress shirt. Seriously, I'd have thought that 'T's top second-year would have a better strategy than that."

Shinobu pinked at the critique but rose to his elder's challenge. "Who says I don't have a strategy?

"In fact..."

Shinobu set his laptop on the bed and Miyagi could now more fully view his younger lover. Below the loosened tie he saw the slightly open neck of the short-sleeved dress shirt Shinobu was wearing. A white tank-tee blinked at him brightly from underneath, against the overshirt's dusky-gray color.

After slipping his tie further, Shinobu dipped a blond head and pulled out of his intern's noose. He held the silky, dark-blue fabric loop in one hand and wrapped the longest, straight piece a couple times of times around the other. He stared at his hands.

Miyagi wondered if Shinobu was recalling the same encounter he'd just flashed on.

It was the necktie from that particular episode he'd hung up not long before. He wore it whenever he needed just a little extra boost of confidence. Remembering how wonderful his tie-restrained brat had sounded in his begging that night, that particular item never failed to bolster him.

"Yeah, well, that ought to drop your body temperature all of a hundredth of a point!"

Shinobu looked up from his hands, the spell of the memory broken by Miyagi's quip. While he pulled his face into a frown, he'd caught the edge of impatience in his senior's voice. Remembering that night, Shinobu suddenly wondered what it might be like, for once, to hear his lover be the one petitioning release.

"Stupid, Miyagi, I wasn't done yet!" He unwrapped his hand and tossed the tie away.

Meeting the older man's gaze with fierce eyes, Shinobu began to unbutton his shirt. His fingers were amazingly steady as he slowly worked his way down the row. Quickly seeing how raptly this act held Miyagi's attention, by the time he'd gotten to the bottom, Shinobu's expression held a different kind of intensity.

"So how's the conference?" Shinobu offered this question keeping his tone nonchalant, even as he was teasingly shrugging the shirt off his shoulders.

Watching the shirt drop down Shinobu's lean arms and be then thrown casually to the side sent a thrill racing to Miyagi's core. He continued to stare at the screen as his boy re-situated, propping himself against the headboard and nestling in amidst crisp, white pillows.

Shinobu pulled his computer onto his knees and offered Miyagi as close to a smile as he ever got. Miyagi felt heat flood his chest at this rare expression. He tried to ignore the warmth that pooled in him further south as well.

"Hey! Old Man!"

"Huh?"

"I just asked you how the conference was for the second time." Shinobu huffed in exasperation.

"Oh… sorry, Shu. My mind wandered off for a minute." Miyagi rubbed the back of his head and gave the younger man an embarrassed grin. He had been staring so hard at Shinobu's more revealed form he hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"Ah, it's fine. You know… the usual stuff. How about you? How was your day?… Besides the haircut."

There was much more about the conference Miyagi would have normally offered, but the sight of Shinobu, reclining as he was, was making it terribly hard for him to concentrate. His eyes trailed over Shinobu's long neck. He watched his boy's small Adam's apple bob as Shinobu spoke, telling him all about his day in class and what he'd been learning.

As if his sight was a finger, Miyagi feathered over his lover's bare shoulders… They were just broad enough to feel perfect in his arms. One of the straps on Shinobu's overlarge tee had slipped down ever so slightly…

_Not enough to be really considered off though. _

The way it hung on him, Miyagi wondered if it was one of his undershirts Shinobu was wearing.

The tease of all this was maddening.

Unconsciously Miyagi pursed his lips. He wanted desperately for them to be sucking on Shinobu's collarbones, brushing the edge of one of his boy's newly-revealed ears. He could tell that their bedroom couldn't actually be all that hot because he could see the outline of pebbled nipples beneath the thin fabric of the tee.

_Or maybe Shinobu's excited._

He sure as hell was.

Miyagi shifted in his chair uncomfortably. Blood had been rushing to his groin since Shinobu's handsome face had first popped up on his screen, and now his balls were tight and lightly throbbing. He damned Kamijou again: it was so much easier to appear unperturbed with a cigarette dangling from his lips or between his fingers.

Suddenly Miyagi was aware that it was quiet.

At some point the talking that had been filling the background of his thoughts had stopped. He lifted his eyes to Shinobu's face. Seeing the expression there, Miyagi felt a twist in his stomach and wondered how long Shinobu had been watching him.

_Long enough_, if the glint in gray eyes wasn't some illusion caused by the webcam.

Shinobu stretched his arms out sensually and lightly arched his back but his gaze never left Miyagi's.

"I thought about going to the University gym after class, but I didn't."

Miyagi wished that his mind was able to respond as quickly as his cock at the moment, but it was stunned by another languid stretch of lithe limbs.

"Well, you know, Shu, it's not really wise to exercise too vigorously when the weather is this hot." Miyagi's tongue, which had been incredibly agile throughout his day at the conference, now felt thick and cumbersome.

"Yeah, but…"

Dark blue eyes dropped down to follow one of Shinobu's hands as it dipped and long fingers began to toy with the hem of his tee-shirt.

_Oh, Kami-sama, yes please… _Miyagi swallowed hard as he silently willed Shinobu's fingers to move. One of his own hands shifted to his crotch to adjust the binding there in his slacks caused by his growing erection.

Shinobu's fingers curled around the bottom edge of his shirt and slowly pulled it upward, revealing his lean abdomen.

The band of Shinobu's briefs was a bright boundary that begged to be breeched. Narrow hipbones were visible above the slipped down waist of his jeans. Miyagi's hands twitched, haunted by the feel of those hips cupped in his palms.

He couldn't help but lean forward, his whole being pulled towards the screen as the white tank slid incrementally higher.

"I have been slacking off on my workouts lately… I don't want to get soft."

Miyagi's eyes darted back up to Shinobu's face and he saw a cautious offer reflected back.

Shinobu had pulled his shirt up high enough to reveal his all of his stomach, wonderful ridges of ribs too, but the bunched fabric stopped short. The way that his hand held the tee, the delicious edge of one of his tight pectorals just barely curved out from under the fabric.

"I don't think that's something you really need to worry about, Shinobu." _Soft_ was about the last adjective that would have come Miyagi at the moment… for a number of reasons.

"Really? I don't know…"

Miyagi knew that Shinobu had been hitting the gym diligently the last few months. He knew too that besides the fact the young man liked being active, Shinobu did this in part because he felt self-conscious about his lean lines, particularly when contrasting them to his broad ones.

There was a time in his life when the arousal Shinobu's boyish figure provoked had made Miyagi uncomfortable, as much as his lover's gender. These days, however, though they were still discrete, he no longer gave a damn about how his affection for Shinobu's body might be interpreted if it was revealed.

Miyagi didn't care if he was deemed perverse: it was the most desirable configuration of flesh he'd ever known. And at that moment he was feeling this desire tenfold.

Blue eyes met gray through the screen and Miyagi was stunned at how smoky Shinobu's gaze had become.

_That little brat knows exactly what he's doing._

This thought was made abundantly clear when the hand not holding the tee dropped down and Shinobu ran his fingers slowly over the surface of his flat belly, stroking it.

"I think I'd like to be harder."

"Good fuck, Shinobu…" Miyagi's exclamation was louder than he'd planned. His voice was rough and breathy.

"Eh?" Shinobu pretended he didn't understand the nature of Miyagi's outburst, but his gaze was dark with pleasure at his partner's admiration. He sighed and released his shirt as he curled a wiry arm and tucked it beneath his blond head.

Miyagi was entranced by the flex of Shinobu's bicep; the way the movement rippled the smooth flesh.

Shinobu's other hand stayed on his belly. It had slid down and the tips of his fingers had crossed over the band of his briefs and were just barely touching the top of his faded jeans.

"Alright, Old Man, I won't over exert myself in this heat…"

Shinobu's shirt remained tauntingly hiked and it was all Miyagi could do not to shout at him to strip out of it immediately. However, the smoldering burn in his brat's eyes right now at this tease was too delicious to douse just yet.

"That's excellent, Shu, because you're going to need every shred of your energy for when I get home." Despite his best intentions, Miyagi's words came out slightly choked.

Hearing the barely contained want in his voice, Miyagi suddenly found _himself_ feeling like the awkward teenager here. He wondered when Shinobu had turned the tables on him and their power dynamics had shifted. But in the back of his mind, he knew it had happened the moment of his terrorist's first confession.

_As if I ever had any power against him, really._

Still, not willing to admit this, Miyagi decided to up the ante in their little game. He offered teasingly, "But back to the heat of the moment… Feeling any cooler, Shu?"

Shinobu's expression had faltered at his senior's erotic threat but the question that followed offered him the chance to recover the upper hand again… If he was willing to go further.

As if considering, Shinobu tipped his head back, providing Miyagi a new view of throat and angular jaw.

The tip of Miyagi's tongue slipped out from between his lips. He pulled it back in quickly with a barely suppressed groan. Stormy eyes met his again after a long pause and Shinobu bit his bottom lip lightly before answering.

"No… Not really."

Miyagi's hand slipped to his belt and he quietly unfastened it. He couldn't hold back from the possible promise of those three words.

"But maybe this will help." The screen changed as Shinobu placed his laptop back on the mattress and shifted into a kneeling position.

Miyagi took this opportunity away from his brat's view to rapidly finish undoing his trousers. He pulled his cock out through the fly of his boxers and wrapped a heated palm around his ache.

He thought Shinobu was going to bless him by finally pulling off the rest of that damnably obscuring tee-shirt. His jaw dropped, however, when it quickly became clear that Shinobu had other plans.

Long fingers popped a brass button and the zipper was next. Miyagi watched, awed by his boy's boldness, as Shinobu teased denim down over lean thighs.

Shinobu sat back just long enough to strip off his jeans completely.

After he'd tossed these to the side too, he rose back up on his knees. Then he leaned over staring at Miyagi with a light smirk and adjusted the screen where it sat. Seeming satisfied with the view of himself on his own screen, Shinobu rocked back up again.

Miyagi kept his tone light, though he was simultaneously shocked and impressed by his lover's brash actions. "Now you're getting warmer, Shinobu… Figuratively speaking of course. And figuratively speaking as well, Shu... You look damned good on your knees."

There was no way that Miyagi could avoid licking his lips now. He'd seen Shinobu kneeling before him many times by this point but, while this vision never failed to astound him, it had never been so potent.

_Just when did my brat get so fucking sexy?_

Shinobu's expression was slightly tipsy, obviously more than a little high on the power he held at the moment.

The look of this was one of the most arousing things Miyagi had ever seen. Dark blue eyes swept appreciatively over his boy's lean lines once more, but this time his gaze stopped at Shinobu's brief-clad groin and lingered there. Miyagi cocked a wicked brow.

"What no rainbow for me today, Brat?"

While he knew this was a cruel time to tease about the colorful jockeys the younger man favored, Miyagi was quickly losing his equilibrium here and had needed to do something to keep from relinquishing control of the situation entirely.

He could see the new blush his comment brought on his boy's cheeks immediately. It drifted down Shinobu's throat and further, rouging what small amount of tight chest was visible above the collar of the white tee.

Honeyed bangs dripped low over Shinobu's eyes; eyes that had suddenly sobered and were now looking off to the side.

Shinobu's vulnerability never failed to move Miyagi: knowing just how truly tender his boy could still be stirred him immensely. A soft growl escaped him as he tightened the hold on his cock and swept a broad thumb over the tip, swirling the wetness that had gathered there.

Miyagi kept his gaze leveled at the screen, but Shinobu had caught the cadence of his senior's light snarl and recognized it. His eyes flickered wide for just a moment before they slitted sexily closed again.

Shinobu had no doubt what Miyagi was doing to himself now, outside the confines of the screen. His lips, downturned in apprehension a second ago, now curled into the barest of smiles.

"Heh... I bet I can still find a way to keep things colorful though."

One of Shinobu's hands traveled back up his torso and slipped under his still-hiked tee to tease a hardened nipple. With his other hand he reached down and placed this over the swelling bulge in his briefs. He gave his own eager member a sensual stroke and then stilled again, waiting.

Miyagi watched entranced: no poet monk ever had a more inspiring chigo.

Above, peeking out from the high-riding white tee, a half- moon of areola was visible between long fingers. This contrasted wonderfully with the tight thighs below, tensed in their kneeling and the outline of a hardened dick straining against the briefs' grey jersey fabric .

Lost in this vision Miyagi allowed Shinobu to wait a little too long: the silence and his studious face began to make the younger man uneasy again. Shinobu looked away and began to fidget.

"Be still, Brat!"

Starting at the growled command, Shinobu looked back. He saw something new in Miyagi's expression and his eyes lit up. He made a point to linger himself now, making it obvious he was deciding whether or not to obey.

"No… I don't think so. Not today, Old Man! You're not here... And _I_ feel like moving." Shinobu locked his gaze on Miyagi's.

On the screen Shinobu dropped the hand in his shirt and leaned back, bracing himself up off the mattress on this arm. His flat belly was pulled even tauter by the arch of his spine as he curved back.

Over the fabric of his briefs, Shinobu kneaded himself. His movements held nothing of his long ago adolescent apprehension. He stroked himself with a man's surety.

Below the desk Miyagi's previously languid hand picked up its pace, even as he fought to keep his face calm. Lips tightly pursed, he held his mouth in a firm line to keep himself from openly panting. However, the harsh, bullish bursts of air flaring his nostrils were clearly audible.

Emboldened by this, Shinobu's expression opened up into something deliciously wanton, his movements became instantly more sensual. Stirred as much by his own touch as by his elder's voracious gaze, a pleasured groan slipped through slightly parted lips.

It was impossible for Miyagi's eyes to settle. His gaze was torn between his boy's face and his marvelous cock, but the movement of Shinobu's hand was hypnotic. Miyagi felt a new surge in his own dick when he noticed the expanding darkness on the gray briefs where Shinobu's tip was now leaking.

His lips longed to wrap themselves over the plump head hidden from his view. Miyagi wanted to feel the heft of Shinobu's shaft against his tongue. He was famished for the salt of him.

_When did I become such a cock hound?_

Miyagi was so close to the edge of no return he could feel the sharp ledge of it throbbing beneath his fingers. Stunned by depths of his need, he raised his eyes to meet Shinobu's gaze once more and saw a similar hunger.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu's voice was breathless. His hand fled the fabric and dipped down behind the band of his briefs to stroke heated flesh. As it did this, the grey cloth was pushed lower, revealing the light trail of hair that led to lusher tangles.

Through his clenched jaw, Miyagi growled back.

"Fuck, Shinobu…"

He was so lost in his lover that he didn't hear the lock on the hotel room door click open. Miyagi's dick jumped along with the rest of him when he heard a too familiar voice call out from the entry.

"Professor?... I'm back."

"Shit!" Miyagi hissed through gritted teeth.

Dropping his cock, he grabbed his laptop and pulled it off the table and onto his lap. He cursed again softly at the heat of his computer against the pulsing skin of his exposed shaft.

Long fingers fumbled to pull loose shirttails over his unfastened belt.

On the other side of the screen, Shinobu had heard Kamijou's voice too. He emitted a light yelp and scrambled back amidst the pillows. Not wanting Kamijou to hear his lover, Miyagi hit mute. Then tipping the screen towards him, though not far enough to cause the window to close, he hid Shinobu from sight.

"Stay there!" Miyagi growled in a hissed whisper. "And mind me this time, Brat!"

Hiroki rounded the corner from the hall, emerging into the room. He tipped his head slightly and his brow took on a curious furrow.

"Talking to yourself again, Professor?"

Miyagi felt how hot his cheeks were and wondered if his head might not spontaneously combust.

Fortunately, Kamijou had not looked at him too closely and had instead moved over to his futon, setting down his book bag and a convenience store sack he'd carried in with him.

"Checking e-mails. The Dean has another bee in his bonnet." Miyagi was surprised how easily the lie came, though he thought his voice sounded unusually raw.

Hiroki must have noticed, as once he'd laid his sports coat out of the bed, he pulled a folded paper and a six-pack of beer from the sack. After taking two cans off their rings, he brought these and the paper over and set them down on the surface of Miyagi's desk.

Hiroki stood there a moment and gave a light sniff. One of his eyebrows dipped down.

Miyagi wondered if he could smell his arousal or his frustration.

"That might help some," Hiroki murmured as he stepped back over to his side of the room.

Miyagi watched as his junior took two more of the beer and stuck them in the room's small fridge. He dropped his eyes and noted that the paper Kamijou had brought him was from Tokyo and contained the horoscope column he read every day. Despite his aching balls and softening length secreted beneath his laptop, Miyagi felt a corner his mouth twitch slightly upwards.

"I thought you were going out drinking with some friends tonight, Kamijou?"

Hiroki closed the door to the fridge and looked up. He stood and rubbed the back of his shaggy brown head.

"I did. It was interesting for about an hour and then everyone started showing baby pictures." Hiroki undid his slacks and slipped them off. He folded these carefully and draped them over the chair at his desk.

Miyagi offered a sympathetic grunt, he remembered similar times when he was still married: the embarrassment of expectant gazes.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed in his plaid boxers, Hiroki pulled off his socks. "And… Umm, my roommate has the night off."

The blush that colored Hiroki's cheeks anytime he mentioned his housemate bloomed above the light color already brought out by the two drinks he'd had earlier.

"Anyway, we've been needing to have a uh… house meeting, for a while now…" Like Miyagi, he too had been traveling extensively that summer for research.

After sticking his socks into the laundry bag in the night stand and opening his dress shirt, Hiroki rose and gathered his remaining two beers and his laptop from out of his book bag.

"I'll be out on the balcony with Nowaki for some time, Professor. There's a lot we need… er… to discuss."

Seeing the uncomfortable look on Kamijou's face and the emphasis placed on "some time." Miyagi silently praised his ancestors for the fact that, though often blunt, his junior was not without a sense of discretion.

Despite himself, Miyagi called after Kamijou before the younger professor slipped out the sliding glass door onto the balcony.

"You're going to fry out there, Kamijou; it's still scorching last I checked."

Hiroki turned back for just a moment and offered a slight shrug. "It's too cold in here. I'll take heat over a chill any day." With that he stepped through the door and slid it closed behind him.

Miyagi noted that Kamijou moved immediately off to the side, so that neither of them could see each other from their locations.

After waiting a moment he sighed deeply. Miyagi righted the screen of his laptop and set it back up on the desk. Fortunately he'd kept his finger on the mouse pad and so the screen hadn't gone blank. He clicked the sound back on.

"So where were we, Shu-chin?"

Shinobu was lying on his side now and somehow all his remaining clothes had disappeared. There was a pillow tucked under his blond head and a sheet draped loosely over his narrow hips. Miyagi felt his diminished member revive at this sight.

"Sorry, Old Man." The lust in Shinobu's eyes had been replaced with something far sleepier. The shiver of a light aftershock trembled his body as Shinobu withdrew a sticky hand from under the sheets. "You told me to _Stay_… you didn't tell me to _Stop_."

"What?" Miyagi's brows rose. He suddenly realized Shinobu had finished himself off while he'd been dealing with Kamijou.

"Seriously?"

Shinobu's mouth quirked and his gray eyes, though now drowsy, still held a flicker of wickedness. The night Miyagi had tied him up with that damn red tie of his, he'd brought him to the brink only to leave him writhing in frustration and want about half a dozen times before finally finishing him off.

"I guess I just lack your restraint, Old Man." Shinobu let the words hang there and knew from the look on Miyagi's face he had definitely caught the double meaning.

"Anyway, you said yourself, you'll be back in just three more days, so I guess I better rest up. Besides, I thought having Kamijou-sensei there would have broken your mood."

Miyagi fought to keep his face still.

More than anything he wanted to goad Shinobu into another round, knowing the younger man's ability for quick recovery, but he didn't want to seem desperate. No matter how frantic he felt.

He cast his eyes towards the balcony and once again damned Kamijou. Then glancing back at Shinobu he caught another flash of sly smile before his young cyber terrorist's usual scowl reappeared.

_Yes, that little brat knows exactly what he's doing._

"Right. Three days…" Miyagi made sure he kept his voice even.

The glint in Shinobu's eyes dimmed, slightly disappointed that there was no teasing retort: he would have rallied if Miyagi wanted it. And if nothing else he'd been hoping Miyagi might express a desire to vid chat again with him tomorrow to continue.

Rather than voice this however, he dropped his gaze and plucked at the disheveled sheet covering him. "See you then, Miyagi. I'll text you tomorrow."

Through the screen Miyagi watched as Shinobu yawned a little too loudly and, after a stiff stretch, burrowed down into the middle of their futon with a quiet sigh.

"Yeah… Sleep well, Brat." Miyagi's heart ached, along with some other parts of him, as he reluctantly closed out of the window.

As stirred as he still felt, Miyagi knew he could have gone elsewhere now and looked at some porn to quickly finish himself off. But he'd just seen the sexiest thing the internet had to offer, so he reluctantly allowed himself to soften.

After shutting down his laptop, he tucked himself back into his pants. He growled with frustration knowing he'd still need to get relief at some point. Miyagi frowned as he looked towards suite's sliding glass doors.

_With Kamijou out there in his "house meeting" I can't even go out on the balcony and sneak a damned cigarette._

_Maybe I'll go jack off in the shower._

Miyagi felt his temples begin to lightly throb again and decided he'd drag himself to the bath in a minute. In the meantime, he leaned forward and grabbed one of the beers left him. He popped the tab and took a few deep gulps.

Then he reached for the paper and opened it to his horoscope.

* * *

Hiroki came in off the balcony an hour later and was stunned to find a freshly showered Miyagi packing away the last of his belongings into his suitcase.

"Professor?"

"Hey, Ka-mi-jou, my sweet!... I need you to do me a favor."

Hiroki's forehead creased at this. He was all too familiar with his senior's favors. He slowly set his laptop down on the bed with his empties and crossed his arms.

"Would you be willing to take over my part of the poetry panel tomorrow on Samurai verse? I've e-mailed Miyuki-sensei and told him you'd be my stand in." Miyagi straightened and adjusted his tie. "I've had a situation come up and I need to get back to Tokyo to take care of it correctly."

Dark eyes widened at this and Hiroki's mouth opened slightly in surprise.

He and Miyagi were equally versed in this subject so Hiroki knew he could certainly navigate the panel with ease. But there were several significant senior scholars on the roster and to sit among them would be quite an honor.

Even though he knew it would help his application for tenure, Hiroki pretended reluctance. He didn't want to seem eager; it would only encourage Miyagi to ask for more, far less appealing assistance in the future.

"It would look good in your tenure packet. And I promise I'll ask no more favors through the first month of fall term."

Hiroki's brow rose considerably at this. His senior must have some situation to make such an offer.

"S-sure."

"Great!" Miyagi bent again, latched the clasps of his case, and pulled it up off his futon. He picked up his briefcase and grabbing the handle on his rolling suitcase, headed toward the hall.

Rubbing the back of his head, Hiroki followed Miyagi to the door.

"See you back at the office." Miyagi was trying to keep hold of his briefcase while he simultaneously fumbled for the pack of cigarettes he kept in the pocket of his sports coat. He planned to have a quick smoke outside before catching a cab, to catch the train, to catch Shinobu.

Hiroki nodded, stunned, as the door closed and Miyagi disappeared. He walked back into the room and frowned. He stood there a moment still at a loss for what had just happened.

_I suppose I should do some preparing for Miyagi's panel. _

Then his eyes drifted over and he saw the empty cans and the paper sitting on Miyagi's desk.

_Honestly, that guy's such a mess._

Picking up the cans and the paper to recycle, Hiroki's eyes caught some text circled in red pen.

_Today is your day to make unexpected changes in your plans. A loved one desperately needs you, and this need is mutual. Don't allow yourself to be tied up by logic; instead follow your heart._

Hiroki's eyes grew thoughtful.

Nowaki had told him just minutes ago he'd unexpectedly been given the next two days off, as well as tonight. And now that Miyagi was gone…

_I have a whole suite to myself._

_Sure, I have the panel and the rest of the conference, but if Nowaki took the train tonight he'd get here and could sleep all day while I was working. I could probably miss the last day's events… there's not much that closing day I really need to be here for… We could travel home together._

A deep sigh escaped Hiroki... Horoscopes were stupid and it wasn't even his birth month.

_Besides, it's just three more days_.

Then his mind drifted to Nowaki's sweet face over the screen in the video chat they'd just ended.

Hiroki set the cans and the paper back down on Miyagi's desk and went to go locate his phone.

* * *

**Sorry for the cock-block dear readers... Hope, despite any frustration you might feel, that you might have found some humor in this as well. It was great fun to write.**

**Who knows, if I get enough feedback I might be enticed to add another chapter of what happens once Miyagi gets home to his little tease. Heh.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
